Broken Home
by ZmCa
Summary: Side story of 'Innocent' Fanfiction/ Friendship of 2U couple/ "Aku tidak kuat Yun... Aku tidak di butuhkan. Izinkan aku membunuh appaku, Yun. Jebal"


_**Warning: typo, lebay alay (-A-")b, OOC, AU, real person fanfiction, friendship yang berkesan 'ugh'. Broken home.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Themself**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_Umma_, aku pulang," dengan tampang lelah aku menutup pintu rumahku. Dengan langkah sedikit diseret aku berjalan ke arah kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Tetapi sebelum aku sempat menjejakan kaki menuju lantai dua mataku menatap pecahan vas bunga di depan ruang dapur. Segera aku memasuki dapur itu.

Berantakan.

Penuh dengan pecahan piring serta barang keramik lainnya. Aku segera berlari ke arah pot bunga yang terjatuh tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Ini tanaman anggrek kesayangan _umma_. Segera aku meletakannya ke atas bingkai jendela dapur. Aku tersenyum senang mengetahui tanaman ini baik-baik saja.

Sekarang yang menjadi kekhawatiranku adalah dimana _umma?_ Mataku menatap sekeliling ruangan dan tidak menemukan apapun. Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Nihil.

Kamar mandi. Nihil

Gudang. Nihil

Yang tersisa adalah kamar _umma _dan _appa_. Tetapi saat aku mengintip sedikit dari celah lubang kunci yang ku dapati bukanlah _umma_. Melainkan _appa_. Lelaki berengsek itu!

Orang yang paling ingin kubunuh sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang entah tidak bisa aku lihat wajahku. Wajahku mengeras dan memerah menahan marah. Ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya. Tetapi hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Di seharusnya menjadi sosok ayah yang bisa melindungi istri serta anaknya kan? Kenapa jadi seperti ini!

Segera aku meninggalkan tempat buruk itu. Langkahku semakin cepat saat mendengar raungan nikmat dari _appa_. Dasar BINATANG!

Dengan kasar aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya dadaku diikat oleh sesuatu dan membuatnya sesak. Emosiku telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Rasa gatal ingin menghajar _appa_ku sampai mati semakin mengebu-gebu.

_Bunuh... bunuh dia, Park Yoochun..._

.

* * *

**Broken Home**

_-Z-_

.

_**Friendship of 2U couple**_

* * *

.

"PARK YOOCHUN!" teriakan _appa_ menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tubuhku menegang karena takut. Segera aku meninggalkan tugas yang tadi diberikan oleh guru di sekolah dan turun ke lantai satu dimana teriakkan _appa_ berasal. Tanganku bergetar pelan saat mata _appa_ berkilat kesal sambil menatapku.

Langkahnya terlihat berat dan nafasnya memburu. Detik berikutnya tonjokan dia layangkan ke perutku. Tubuhku yang tidak siap terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak meja kayu yang berada di belakangku.

Tanganku bergerak meremas rambut karena rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyebar diakibatkan benturan keras antara kepalaku dan meja.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMBOLOS?" raungan _appa_ sambil menarik kerah bajuku. Pria ini kembali memberikan pukulan telak di perutku membuat bagian perut tubuhku terasa kebas.

Selalu seperti ini. _Appa _akan memberikan pukulan di tempat yang tidak terlihat.

"Kau pikir uang untuk membiayaimu sekolah berapa, huh?" _appa _mendorong tubuhku sampai membentur dinding. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menundukan wajah. Rasa perih di perut serta punggung mulai menjalar. Bisa-bisa malam ini aku tidak tidur karena perih dari kedua daerah itu.

Sakit sekali saat _appa_ berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak masuk karena mengantar _umma_ _chek_-_up_. Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan kepada orang lain bahwa aku malas dengan ulangan Fisika.

_Umma_ terkena gagal ginjal. _Umma _tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan pola makan serta cuci darah harus rajin dilakukan. _Appa_ tidak tahu dengan hal ini. Karena semua biaya pengobatan menggunakan uangku serta bantuan dari sahabatku—Jung Yunho.

Tidak mendapat respon dariku, _appa_ menjambak rambut bagian depanku memaksaku untuk mendongak,"Anak sepertimu memang tidak berguna! Menyusahkan!" bentaknya sambil menghentakkan tangannya membuat kepalaku lagi-lagi terbentur dengan dinding.

_Ckit_

Perih sekali dadaku. Perkataan _appa_ seakan sedang mengungkapkan bahwa aku memang anak yang tidak berguna. Dengan cepat aku mengelus bagian dadaku yang perih saat _appa_ telah berjalan pergi.

Mataku mulai panas. Bukan ucapan seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin _appa_ bahagia karena kemarin aku menang lomba bahasa Inggris. Aku ingin _appa_ tahu dan PERDULI terhadap keadaan _umma_.

Tes

Tetesan bening itu lagi-lagi mengalir. Dengan cepat aku mengusap mataku yang perih. Lagi-lagi menangis. Payah sekali.

Tetapi sungguh, _I can't hold this anymore_. Ibuku sakit dan ayahku tidak perduli. Ayah lebih mencintai pelacur-pelacurnya dari pada diriku ataupun _umma_. _Appa_ selalu melempari _umma_ dengan vas ataupun _mug_ saat _umma_ berkomentar ataupun menegur _appa_. Bayangan _umma_ menangis ketakutan tidak pernah lepas dari ingatanku. Aku benci _appa_. Aku ingin membunuhnya dan pada akhirnya hanya tinggal aku dan _umma._ Demi Tuhan aku bisa 1000x lebih baik merawat _umma_ dibandingkan appa.

_Bunuh ayahmu. Dia tidak berguna!_

_Deg_

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu. Bisikan untuk membunuh _appa_nya. Menghujamkan pisau ke jantung _appa_nya, dan membuat laki-laki busuk itu musnah. Kepala Yoochun terasa sakit seketika. Air matanya masih dengan liar mengalir dari sudut matanya. Berkali-kali Yoochun menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke atas lantai untuk menahan rasa ini. Perasaan ingin membunuh. Perasaan ini mati...

"_Jangan, Chun. Nanti ibumu menangis karena kau seperti itu."_

Ingat! Aku teringat perkataan sahabatku. Sahabatku satu-satunya.

"Yunho..." lirihku pelan. Dengan gontai, perahan aku bangkit. Tidak perduli dengan tangan ataupun perutku yang sakit. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho, SEKARANG! Aku butuh sahabat yang bisa menenangkanku.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseok, akumemegangi perut dan berjalan ke arah sepeda tua milik ibu. Ini sepeda kesayangan ibu. Tetapi tidak perduli dengan itu, aku segera menaiki sepeda tua itu. dan dengan cepat menjalan sepeda ini. Rasa perih di perut akibat hantaman dari _appa_ berusaha aku lupakan. Walaupun rasa perihnya semakin menjalar saat aku menggerakan kaki.

Memasuki pekarangan rumah Yunho, segera aku melempar sepeda ibu begitu saja. Dengan langkah lebar yang berkesan buru-buru, aku berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Tangaku terus memeluk perutku sendiri karena rasa sakit.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Dengan tidak sabar aku mengedor-gedor pintu rumah Yunho. Mataku berkunang-kunang karena rasa sakit di perutku serta sinar matahari yang menyengat. Terasa dengan jelas nafasku mulai memburu dan dadaku sesak. Jangan sampai... jangan sampai asmaku kumat. Tuhan...

_Cklek_

Bukan YUNHO! Itu Changmin. Matanya menatap tajam dan menelusuriku.

"Yu-Yunho?" ucapku dengan terbata. Tanganku meremas bagian luar bajuku dengan erat. Sakit sekali... kenapa bisa sesakit ini?

_Grep_

Changmin menompangku. Tangannya melingkar di punggungku, "Kau sakit? Yunho masih di perjalanan."

Setelah itu Changmin menggendongku masuk. Yunho belum pulang? Hah... kepalaku sudah mau pecah rasanya.

_Tidur sejenak bukan masalahkan?_

.

* * *

.

Buyar

Aku berusaha mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali tapi semuanya masih tampak _blur_. Sedikit memaksakan diri aku bangkit dan mendapati Yunho sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius. Dengan cepat aku menggosok kedua mataku untuk memperjelas pandanganku. Kepala baigan belakangku masih berdenyut sakit memintaku untuk tetap berbaring.

"Yun," bisikku pelan. Beruntung Yunho mendengar dan dia segera membalikan tubuhnya. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho berjalan ke arahku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"_Gwenchana_, Chun? Changmin tadi sempat kalang-kabut karena kau pingsan," Yunho perlahan menekan kepalaku agar mau tiduran lagi. Mau tidak mau aku menurut saja. Dengan cepat aku menutup mata berusaha menetralisir nafasku.

Tangan Yunho mengelus kepalaku lembut. Memberikan kesan perlindungan dan kasih sayang.

_Ckit_

Kasih sayang? FUCK! Kenapa pikiranku kembali ke pria berengsek itu? _Wae_? Sial, air mataku mulai berkumpul lagi. Entah ini sudah berapa puluh kali aku menunjukan kelemahanku di depan Yunho.

"Chun, _gwenchana_? Masih sakit?" nada suara Yunho terdengar khawatir. Tentu saja, saat ini air mataku sudah mengalir bebas dari sudut mataku. Ugh...

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan menatap Yunho yang kini mengelus perutku dengan sayang. Dia pasti melihat lembam di perutku tadi, "Yun, _appa_ku..." aku menatap Yunho sendu dengan air mata tetap mengalir.

"Yun _appa_ku berengsek!" bentakku pelan. Menghina ayaku sendiri. Sedih rasanya ingat bahwa Yunho lahir di keluarga yang sempurna, "Dia- dia..."

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa rasanya bisa seperti ini? Demi segala mahluk yang Kau ciptakan, aku rela bertukar nyawa agar dapat hidup seperti Yunho. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Penuh cinta dan pelukan hangat. Penuh candaan dan teguran penuh kasih.

"_Appa_ mengatakan aku tidak berguna," dengan lirih aku mengadu kepada Yunho. Tanganku mengepal karena rasa sakit itu menyerang. Kepalaku kembali bedenyut sakit mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi, "Aku tidak diharapkan olehnya."

Tanpa sadar aku memiringkan tubuhku dan meringkuk. Tangan Yunho yang tadi memegang perutku berusaha aku genggam. Aish, tanganku yang bergetar membuat pekerjaanku semakin sulit.

Yunho dengan lembut mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan satunya, "_Umma_mu membutuhkanmu, Chun. _Umma_mu membutuhkanmu," ujar Yunho lirih. Aku mengulirkan bola mataku dan melihat Yunho yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Yunho bertindak seakan dia telah mengalami apa yang telah aku lakukan. Membuatku merasa lebih tenang dan percaya kepadanya.

"Aku tidak kuat, Yun," isakkanku semakin keras. Tanganku mencengkram tangan Yunho lebih erat lagi. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali membunuh _appa_. Aku tidak mau sakit lagi...

"Chun, ingat _umma_mu. Ingat dia Chun."

Terus... Yunho terus memberikan motivasi. Tapi ini tidak meredakan tangisku. Tidak meredakannya...

"Yun, jebal... aku ingin membunuh pria berengsek itu, aku ingin membu-"

_PLAK_

Tidak, aku belum selesai berucap. Tetapi Yunho dengan tega menampar wajahku. Tangisanku semakin pecah. Tidak perduli dengan harga diri, aku menangis di depan Yunho dengan hebat.

"Kau pikir _umma_mu bahagia melihatmu seperti itu? Bangun, Chun! Hadapi masalahmu."

Tidak memperdulikan Yunho, aku tetap menangis.

Salahkan air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Ini sakit sekali...

Malam itu aku lagi-lagi melampiaskan semua kemarahan serta kecewaku di depan Yunho... dan lagi-lagi Yunho menenangkanku... dia-dia seperti kakak yang selalu melindungiku. Seperti ayah yang selalu men-support serta memarahi jika melakukan salah. Seperti ibu yang memberiku cinta dan kasih sayang. Yunho... aku tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya hidupku jika dia tidak hadir secara tiba-tiba.

_Gomawo..._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ini side story dari fanfic **INNOCENT?**

Banyak hint 2U ya? Kkk~

.

Mungkin banyak yang heran kenapa Yunho dan Yoochun deket. Mungkin ada yang heran kenapa Yoochun sangat emosional. Ini semua karena keadaan rumahnya yang berantakan.

Apakah sudah cukup jelas. Ini aku buat buru-buru setelah update fic Innocent satu setengah jam yang lalu.

.

Berkenan?


End file.
